Amber's Struggle - Rewritten
by whitewind04578
Summary: Amber's a young rogue. surviving by herself in the wild. When she stumbles across a tom who captures her attention, she decides to become a warrior. But little does she know that she's stumbled into the middle of a deadly war. As the she-cat struggles through hate, acceptance and the fight of her life, she realizes that there's only one thing that's important. Love.


Leaves underpaw crackled softly, as the ginger she-cat raised her head, green eyes glinting in the growing dusk.

The forest was abundant in prey, and she was well fed. And clearly, she was happy about that.

The undergrowth to her left suddenly exploded with movement, a broad shouldered, dark tabby striped tom leaped from them, to skid to a halt before her.

"Trespasser!" He yowled, before bounding forward.

The she-cat whirled, sprinting for a nearby tree, her heart pounding, fur on end.

She leapt upward, clawing at a branch, the tom on her heels.

Scrambling up, just in time to avoid him catching her tailtip in his jaws, the she-cat hissed down at him.

"What in the name of all things are you _doing_?"

The tom growled in response, and gathered himself, his powerful haunches carrying him upward, to her branch.

The she-cat sprang upward, fear making her heart hammer. This tom, if he caught her, would clearly have the advantage. Powerful shoulders, and more muscle than she could ever hope to have.

But, if she was fast enough, and didn't let him even _touch_ her, then she would have the upper paw, with more speed and agility than he had.

But, perhaps, talking would work.

"Look, just tell me what I did, and I'll try to fix it." she implored, discreetly measuring the distance to the ground in case this failed.

A strange look came over the tom's face. "You're- You're trespassing. On SnowClan's territory. I thought you were from SunClan." He drew in a breath, frowning. Then his eyes widened. "Oh, you're just a rouge. There's no clan scent on you."

The she-cat gave him a look that clearly said 'this one is addled in the head', and cautiously tried to edge past him. "Look, I'm sorry for trespassing on, erm, SnowflakeClan's territory-"

"SnowClan," he corrected.

"SnowClan," the she-cat amended, "But really, was that any call to try to attack me?"

The tom looked a little sheepish now. "I apologize. But I'm going to have to ask you to leave our territory."

The she-cat huffed a sigh, still keeping an eye on him. "That's fine, I was going to move on, anyways."

The tom grinned, shifting on his branch, relief lighting his amber eyes. "Great. I'm Shadowflick, by the way."

Eyeing him, the she-cat wondered if it was wise to give him her name. Clearly, he was crazy. Deciding against it, she spoke. "Amber. And if you excuse me, I've got places to be."

And with that, she bounded from her branch, to his, and then to the ground.

* * *

For three days, Amber wandered the borders of the forest, where she'd met the strange tom named Shadowflick.

She told herself that it was because of the hunting, but in truth, she didn't really know _why_ she stayed.

Perhaps it had something to do with the way the light hit his amber eyes. Amber shook that thought off, with a scoff. Who ever believed in love at first sight, anyways?

And with that thought, she pounced, hooking a mouse on her claws.

Taking a bite, she was settling in for a peaceful meal, when she sat upright, a familiar scent coming to her.

"Come out, er, Shadowtick? Mick?" she frowned at the mouse, trying to remember the tom's name. So much for true love, if she couldn't remember it.

"Flick." A petulant voice said. "It's Shadow _flick_."

"Ah," she said, wondering if she cared. "And why are you stalking me now?"

His striped face popped through the undergrowth, framed by holly leaves, and ferns. "I'm not _stalking_ you, I'm hunting."

Amber gave him an unimpressed stare.

Shadowflick sighed. "I really _was_ hunting! And I might, or might not've also been looking for you, but you can't prove anything."

Amber felt the urge to chuckle at this strange tom, and frantically tamped it down, clearing her throat. "Ah, I see. Am I on your territory?"

Shadowflick opened his mouth to reply, when a voice called out, "Shaaaaadowflick! Where are you?"

The tom's eyes went huge, and he lunged behind her, trying to squeeze his broad shoulders into a smaller shape.

Amber looked down at her lithe form, over her shoulder at Shadowflick, and gave a snort.

"That's not going to work."

Shadowflick gave her a stare. "I _know_."

"Then why do it?" Amber closed her eyes, sighing.

A slender gray and white tabby she-cat threaded her way into the small clearing, and glanced around, catching sight of Amber, and the poorly hidden Shadowflick.

"Who have you got there, Shadowflick? I thought you and I were having a great time." The she-cat's tone was enough to freeze the forest in the middle of greenleaf.

Amber swallowed. Another hostile cat. Although, with the way Shadowflick had turned out . . . She was just starting to think these 'clan' cats were crazy.

Shadowflick slowly raised his head. "Grayslash!" he said, tone falsely cheerful. "This is Amber. She's someone I met a bit back."

Grayslash, the tabby she-cat, nodded slowly, then turned the full force of her blue eyes on Shadowflick. "Right. I thought we were hunting together? C'mon, we have so much fun!"

Shadowflick's ears drooped the slightest bit. "Ah. We were hunting together, but you see . . ." He trailed off awkwardly.

Amber was laughing inwardly. He looked so unsure of himself. A chuckle escaped her, and Grayslash fixed a piercing blue gaze on her.

"Something funny, rogue? I like how you go and leave me, a clanbred cat to find a ratty stray like this one, Shadowflick. Are you sure you weren't trying to eat her? 'Cause she looks like a half-dead piece of prey that the Thunderpath mangled."

Amber's laughter instantly died, and her green eyes turned flinty. "Indeed. I do find something funny. Your hopeless crush."

Grayslash recoiled, and hissed. "Excuse me?"

"That's right." Amber lifted her chin. "You're not going to get anywhere with Shadowflick, with an attitude like that. I've only known him for a couple of days, and already he's seeking me out, whilst hiding from you." She bared her teeth in a grin, narrowing her eyes.

"How dare you!" Grayslash spit, sinking into a crouch.

Amber tensed, readying herself for the inevitable fight that was coming.

The tabby she-cat launched herself, and Amber leapt out of the way, Grayslash's paws coming within inches of her.

The she-cat whirled, claws unsheathed, and hit Amber with a heavy paw across the cheek, knocking her down.

Amber took advantage of her position on the ground, and rolled toward Grayslash, tangling her paws, and making the tabby fall. Out of the corner of her eye, Amber spotted Shadowflick weaving around the two of them, trying to find a way in.

Grayslash scrambled back to her paws, Amber copying her, and launched furiously into another assault.

"Grayslash!" a piercing yowl split through the haze of battle, and Amber was shocked into stillness, whipping her head around to see the new arrival.

Her cheek stung where the tabby's claws had drawn blood, and her shoulder ached where she had wrenched it, getting out from under the heavier she-cat.

The newcomer was a silvery she-cat, followed by a dark gray tom, and a light brown tabby she-cat.

Shadowflick stepped forward. "Frostleaf." He twisted to look at Amber. "The deputy to our clan. Treat her with respect."

Amber's muzzled twisted, but she dipped her head to the silver she-cat. "Greetings."

Frostleaf glanced at her, then continued to where Grayslash was standing, blood trickling from a cut above her eye.

She raised her head, nodding in greeting. "Frostleaf."

Frostleaf growled. "What do you think you were doing? Getting in a fight now? Getting injured _now_?"

Grayslash ducked her head. "I'm sorry-"

Frostleaf slashed the air with one paw, silencing the gray tabby. "Sorry doesn't catch any prey, Grayslash. Or win any battles. The fight with SunClan is coming up, and you're injured!"

The silver she-cat paced, shaking her head. "Brownsqurriel, Fallenslate, take Grayslash back to camp. We'll follow in a moment."

The light brown she-cat dipped her head, going to take up position on one side of the panting gray tabby. The dark gray tom followed suit, nudging Grayslash forward.

Grayslash twisted around. "I'll get you, rogue. You'll regret what you said," she hissed, then submitted to her two companions, and then disappeared into the undergrowth.

Frostleaf watched them go, and then turned to Shadowflick and Amber, sitting in a row, like penitent kits. "Well," she said heavily.

Shadowflick bowed his head. "Silversnow. Amber is not at fault here."

The silver she-cat raised a paw. "Don't start, Shadowflick. I want to hear this from the cat who was in the actual fight." She turned an impressive gaze on Amber. "Speak, and tell me what happened here."

Amber swallowed, glancing at her paws. "I'll start from the beginning, I suppose. I was hunting. I caught a mouse, the remains of which can be seen over there." She gestured with her tail. "Shadowflick came upon me, I suppose to warn me off of your territory. I am on your territory, correct?"

Frostleaf gave a wry smile. "No, actually. We're out of our territory."

Amber gave a small sigh of relief, nodding once. "Alright, then. Well, Shadowflick must've heard me, or something of that sort, and came to investigate. We got to talking, and then Grayslash started calling for him."

Shadowflick gave an embarrassed sneeze. "You know how she is, Frostleaf."

Frostleaf gave a sigh. "Better than anyone." Turning to Amber, she dipped her head in apology. "My sister was just made a warrior. She thirsts for her first battle."

Amber inclined her head, shifting slightly. "All is forgiven."

Shadowflick glanced between them. "Frostleaf, it's only right that we treat Amber's wounds, and give her a meal."

Frostleaf blinked at him. "I was about to offer hospitality, Shadowflick. Keep your peace."

Amber stood hastily. "That's fine, really. I can tend to myself, and I hunt perfectly well."

Frostleaf rose to her paws, facing the ginger she-cat. "Not at all," she replied smoothly. "We mustn't give you a bad impression of SnowClan. Please, let us help you."

Shadowflick padded to her side. "C'mon, Amber. Come see my camp! And stay a while. Rest up." His blue eyes widened in hope.

Amber held out for as long as she could, then let out a sigh of resignation. "Alright," she meowed, dipping her head. "I'll come with you."

Frostleaf smiled, showing sharp teeth, and turned. "I'm glad you've taken us up on the offer."

And all Amber could think, as she followed the two cats through the undergrowth was, _what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 ** _Hi, folks! It's been too long. As you can see, I decided to start rewriting Amber's Struggle. It was a terrible before. I hope this one's a bit better, lol._**

 ** _See y'all in the next chapter! Read and review, pretty please?_**

 ** _\- Whitewind_**


End file.
